Demons
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson is asked to send a combat team to an island with Crane and Morton to investigate an build-up of soldiers and weapons to cause a possible war. Nine chapters..
1. Chapter 1

Demons

Chapter One

Admiral Nelson was quite pleased that his friend and communications officer Leslie and Commander Adams start of a relationship was working out. Though he had a few weeks left in regard to his decision to leave the Institute and Seaview.

However Nelson and his Seaview will be leaving port in a few hours once the entire crew compliment had arrived from liberty.

ONI had advised the Institute that the Seaview was needed for a possible rescue mission near a small island 75 miles from Hawaii and the main Naval base. Admiral Stoneman of the sector had received the information from an undercover agent on the island stating that a troop movement was moving in on the other side of the island. It wasn't clear to Admiral Stoneman on which country was behind the troop movement nor what type of weapons were involved.

Admiral Stoneman in his late sixties working for ONI for the better of ten years. He had asked his clerk to place the coded message to the Nelson Institute.

Waiting for the response in his office. He wasn't sure on whether Admiral Nelson had received the coded message. Actually Nelson walking into his outer office to be greeted by Angie his long time secretary. She picked her head up from the computer screen to let him know that a priority one coded message had just been received.

"From who, Angie?" Nelson asked having to be very nervous for the moment after coming from the beach house visiting his best friend Captain Lee Crane for a late lunch with himself, Lee, Rose Marie and Katya( Nelson's wife).

"ONI Admiral Stoneman sir. It's on line one and priority." She stated with annoyance in her tone and demeanor.

"Very well Angie, I will take it in my office. I have a feeling this is not good at all." He replied with picking up his brown briefcase to head into his office and turning on the light so that he's able to see. He had left his bifocals on his desk when he headed for the beach house.

Moving over to the wall behind his desk was the communications center hidden behind the sliding doors. Pressing in the code to have the message come in from ONI. "Admiral Stoneman, it's Nelson, what's the urgency with needing me to call back right away?" Nelson sounded a little ticked off.

"Harriman this is serious. A buildup of troops have moved onto the Lunaki island seventy five miles from Hawaii. My undercover agent wasn't able to give any further details with what country might be involved." He said with a gulp swallowing his saliva.

"Damn! This is not good at all Jeremy. If Darien ever finds out about this, the entire Alliance and Planet Earth will be at risk of being destroyed." Nelson exhaled with thinking about the ramifications of possible war or the destruction. Since it was himself, Darien and the United Nations developing the Alliance to try and keep peace.

"Maybe it's nothing Harriman. You will need to send in a combat team to check it out before all hell breaks loose. "

"Is this official Jeremy?" Nelson needed to be sure before he calls back the entire crew of his Seaview.

"Yes, it's Harriman. I suggest you get a move-on with recalling everyone. I will send the report to the local ONI office in San Francisco and let them know in full details. Transmission over and out." He ended the call.

Meanwhile Admiral Nelson wasn't all too pleased with the entire situation. Just what he doesn't need is a visit from Darien, even though he's supposed to be visiting other Alliance planets in the solar system.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lunaki Island Time: 6.30 P.M. The Sun was beginning to go down along with the humidity.

Equipment from the submarine and small vessel were being brought in for the soldiers to be used if and when a battle erupts with orders their commanding officer Colonel Ari Basile of the Iranian Underground terrorist group movement. They are a small band of soldiers consisting of 5,000.

They had purchase certain equipment and including weapons to begin a small war. Colonel Basile was overseeing the communications into the camp.

Meanwhile over seeing the troop movement from a hill two miles away. ONI undercover agent Philip Deegan age 34 and having changed his overall appearance to look like one of the local inhabitants of the island. There were at least a few thousand living on the island in five different villages scattered. None of them had known about the soldiers having invaded the other side of the island.

Deegan and another man working with him in his early twenties and a member of one of the villages. He had handed Phillip the ultrared glasses in order to see what else was being brought in. He wasn't liking this one bit and needed to try and send a coded message. He was praying that help was on the way to stop what they were doing.

Shaking his head with the glasses still up to his eyes. "We need Phillip to get back to your village and get that message out. I do hope that none of the villagers will ever find out?" Deegan wiped his brow from the heavy humidity of the jungle.

"And if they do Deegan, my people will not fight them since they don't have the demons inside to fight at all. It's why we are a dying breed on this particular island and others closer to Hawaii." He announcement with emotion from his heart.

"Let's get out of here now and make that report." Handing him glasses and placing them back into the plastic container.

The both of them ran hard down the hill without falling down onto their faces and other parts of the body. They headed for the village two miles away in the lower humidity and darkness arriving. Carrying their weapons on them. They will surely use them depending on whether they are attacked by the new group of soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

Demons

Chapter Two

Captain Lee Crane once receiving the message about the meeting and possible cruise. Lee Crane driving his Red Camaro had picked up his long time friend Commander Chip Morton at his home before heading for the Institute and Admiral Nelson's office.

"So Lee what do you think is going on?" Chip asked with his slightly dark blonde hair flying in the wind while Lee was driving a little fast going around the curves on the back roads. He wasn't used to driving with Lee like this.

"I have no idea Chip. It just could be anything that the Admiral wants to see us about." Placing one of his hands through his hair to try and place it back into place without success from the blowing winds. "We will be there soon any rate." He smirked with Chip Morton uncomfortable currently with Lee going past a small truck carrying water containers heading elsewhere.

15 Minutes later arriving at the main gate and the security officer asking for there badges as per usual. Afterwards he waved them on with Lee heading for the main building housing Admiral Nelson's office. Finding an parking spot near the entrance. Lee didn't bother to close up the hood since there wasn't any mention of rain in the forecast.

Both friends walked into the outer office to see Angie pouring herself a cup of strong coffee. She turned to face her favorite Captain and First officer of the Seaview. "Good, you're here. I will let the Admiral know your here. He's been grumbling ever since he got that call from ONI." She mention with the coffee in one hand and the other reaching the intercom. "Sir, Captain Crane and Commander Morton are here for the briefing."

"Send them in Angie, and bring me the file on the island." Nelson said harshly over the intercom.

She turns to face Lee and Chip. "Go ahead in gentlemen, I suggest you brace for the worst with his demeanor and altitude." Angie took a sip of her hot coffee while watching the two walking inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Gentlemen please sit down. This meeting is about our latest cruise. I have the communications center, Chief Sharkey, Tish and a few others recalling everyone back from liberty. We have a possible dangerous situation on the island of Lunaki seventy five miles West of Hawaii." He exhaled with waiting for Lee or Chip to say anything.

"What's going on sir?" Lee said with crossing his legs while sitting directly in front of his boss and best friends.

" ONI has reported that troops and equipment have shown up on the island. The undercover agent working on the island doesn't know what country is involved. But he does know that all types of equipment was brought into a makeshift compound along with weapons and troops. Again not knowing the type of weapons at this time. It will be your job Lee with a large combat team to go in and find out this information before deciding on a option since the Alliance is involved and the destruction of planet Earth."

"Darien?" Lee said to have a chill go down Admiral Nelson's neck and shoulders.

"Yes, Lee. Whatever we do, we need to be sure to destroy those involved without killing any of the island 's population." Nelson responded with a lump in his throat.

"What is the total amount of the locals living on the island?" Chip asked.

"From the last reports, there are about three thousand currently living in six different villages throughout the entire island. One of those villages helps out the ONI agent to keep tabs on what is going on the island the past year."

"Admiral, how soon do we leave Santa Barbara?" Lee asked the question with needing to know as Captain of the Seaview.

Looking at the clock on the wall of his office. "Five hours Captain and I won't be waiting longer. If we are short in personnel we will no doubt make due. Otherwise I suggest you start thinking about the people that will be going with you on the combat team."

"I will Admiral Nelson. Is there anything else to discuss about the cruise?" Lee needed to know with is usual thoughtfulness.

"Don't you think Lee it's enough for now. What we need to do now is go home and pack for the cruise. We leave in less than five hours." Nelson exclaimed with watching both men moving up from their seats to leave.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later at the beach house.

Rose Marie Crane had finished up packing her husband's suitcase for the cruise. She was told the basics of what has been going on the island and finding out that her husband was going to be in charge of the combat team.

She was always worried for when he's get involved in any combat team nor ONI. Even though he doesn't work for them any further officially. She was making sure that everything was inside for when he leaves soon.

Currently he was outside with the two older boys home from school early. Christopher and James were glad to spend some time with their father before he leaves for the cruise on the Seaview.

She was finished and came out be standing in the corner watching the three play their famous Submarine game in the sandbox.

Lee looks up to see his wife watching holding his suitcase. "Well boys, I need to go. I want the both of you to stay out of trouble for me and your mother. I will be back as soon as I can." He kisses them both of their heads, while Christopher and James hugged their father before moving away feeling sad.

He moves over to Rose Marie telling her in a low voice that he loved her a great deal.

"I love you, Lee. Please be sure to come back home to your family." She insisted with a quick kiss to his lips before seeing him grab his suitcase with leaving...


	3. Chapter 3

Demons

Chapter Three

Chief Francis Sharkey was waiting on the dock for the Command staff to arrive. He and a few others were overseeing to the supplies being boarded onto the submarine for the cruise. He was checking the manifest with each and every container. Until he noticed Captain Lee Crane arriving and parking a jeep taken from motorpool. He had dropped off his Red Camaro and closing it up near the main communications center from the weather.

Shutting off the jeep and giving it back to the security guard to take back. He walked down to the sub and Chief Sharkey screaming loudly for where to store the containers to the crews working down below. "Captain Crane, I see you have made it. Commander Morton and Admiral Nelson will be arriving shortly." He said with pointing to a crewmember for where the food supplies are supposed to be placed.

"I got here as quickly as possible since this cruise is extremely important to the Admiral and ONI." He moved on board to take the steps down into the Control room leaving Sharkey to finish up with his work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson and his wife Katya were saying their goodbyes after gathering his things for the mission. She was worried as with Rose Marie having been married to the man for ten years. Nothing seems to amuse her any longer for when it comes to his well being and Institute. She needed to leave as well with a short trip planned to San Francisco to visit their daughter Isbella age eight years of age in a boarding school that she loves a great deal, even though she does love her mother and father greater.

"When you get to San Francisco please give a nice big hug from me, Katya?" He asked nicely for when it comes to doing favors with his Russian wife. He had met her ten years ago during a joint venture between Russian and the United States. Months later they had gotten together for dinner with him traveling to Russia for a few days of rest and recreation.

"Sure Harriman. And besides please behave yourself with the cruise. After what you have told me this situation is an exploding power cake with the Alliance and Earth." She moves to kiss her husband carrying his briefcase and his suitcase to bring on board the Seaview.

"I will try Katya. I need to go before I am late myself after telling everyone to arrive early if possible." Walking out of the living room to head outside of the grounds home. He placed his things into the back of the grey station wagon to head on over to the main section for where the Seaview was located.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lunaki Island

The humidity and heat had gone down for the evening. Though there was a full moon covering areas of the island and including the small base.

Colonel Ari Basile was having his late meal and drink in the compound with a large Canvas tent having been put up for the Colonel to stay in for the duration of his time on the island.

Finishing up his Tea instead of black coffee. He needed to at least try to sleep before morning. Another shipment of equipment and new troops about 100 to help roam the island for any villagers that is willing to work with them fight a battle. They would be paid well for their efforts.

Getting up from the table and throwing out his garbage into a container left for him. He needed a breath of somewhat fresh air before turning in for the evening. Walking outside he pulled out his cigar to smoke with his lighter. It's been awhile since he had smoked with the business of setting up the operation in order to arrive here.

After a few moments he headed back into the canvas tent to change into something light and loose in order to sleep...Leaving a small glass of water on the small table in case his throat gets too dry during the night. There was a few times over the years he has almost choked to scare him.

Laying down on the small cot with the white pillow without any coverings. He placed his head down to almost fall asleep instantly.

Meanwhile over in the village...

Philip Deegan feeling uncomfortable was able to sleep with having a great deal on his mind. However with moving up from his cot in his hut. He decided to take a stroll with the glasses to checkout the compound once again alone.

He was going to try and see just how many soldiers were in the compound, weapons and any missiles that could poise any further trouble with the Alliance countries.

Getting dressed quickly with taking a container of water and protein bars with help with his energy levels. He walked out only to be stopped by the one villager he is able to trust.

"I am coming along with you, Philip. Maybe we both will be able see more with two checking out the compound. And besides didn't ONI asked you for an undated report?" He asked with placing his water bottle an weapon a laser given to him by Philip onto his right hip.

"Let's move it than, I want to get back before the sun comes back up in eight hours." Philip said with moving quickly of his friend following behind towards the hills and the enemy compound.

The moon had gone behind the heavy thick of clouds with a possible chance of rain forecast for later. Though it would cause some trouble for the enemy troops down below with the run off of water flowing down the hills and flooding.

Thirty minutes later Philip and the villager covering behind the same spot earlier beginning searching down below of the compound of the glasses to see in the dark. Phillip was first, while his friend watched around for any entry of troops.

"It looks like everyone is going to sleep with everything is quiet for the moment. We will need to get closer another time to see what is hiding under the different Canvas. No doubt filled with equipment and any type of weapons."

His friend agreed with him with the glasses being given to him to check further a little bit further down the hill a little..."I will be quick about it Phillip so that you can send the coded message to ONI." He ran away from Phillip to head towards his goal.


	4. Chapter 4

Demons

Chapter Four

Captain Lee Crane had a decision to make with who to go with him on the island. There were seven he needed to choice to be on the Continental instead of the Flying sub. He was getting a headache standing over the plotting table, while Commander Morton was checking all departments. The Seaview was moving at flank speed for a short duration to help with the breakdown of the reactor.

Admiral Nelson had been staying in his cabin since they had been at sea for the past few hours. It was beginning get late and the watch was changing in a few moments.

Looking up from his notes. He finally finished with the list when Commander Morton coming down the spiral staircase had a clipboard in his hands. "Lee all departments are fully secured."

Lee acknowledged with the shake of his head. Afterwards he said the following. "Thanks Chip. Since you're here now, I would like to let you know that your on the combat team with me the others. You're going to be second-in-command in case something happens to me on the mission." Lee said calmly.

_**"Nonsense!**_ Don't talk like that Lee." Chip yelled a little into his ear in order that the crew in the Control Room didn't hear him.

"I know Chip, I am just stating the obvious. Any rate here is the rest of the list for the combat team. I will speak with all of them in the morning at 09.00 hours to discuss the others in my cabin. Please let them know now via the public address. No doubt Admiral Nelson will want to know why. I will be signing the log to sign out for the evening." Lee said with writing his signature in the lot.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson feeling tired. He had finished his last call to ONI to receive the latest info on the island, villagers and who is involved with moving in the weapons, soldiers and possible missiles.

Listening to the public address and Chip's voice. He shook his head as to why he was making the announcement over the public address. Otherwise he was broken out of his reverie when Sparks once again called him. "Yes, Sparks what is it?" He sounded annoyed with being tired and needed to sleep.

"Sir, I am getting a transmission from Darien up above the Earth's atmosphere wishing to transport down to your cabin for a brief meeting." Sparks responded with Commander Morton having walked down to the radio shack to speak with him for another matter.

"I can't believe this." Nelson exclaimed talking to himself. "All right Sparks, please acknowledged the transmission. Please let me know when he plans to transport down."

"Aye sir." Sparks responded. However it was a moment later when he came back with the answer. "Admiral Nelson it's going to be five minutes.

"Thanks." Nelson needed to get himself mentally ready for the visit. He didn't know on whether the alien will be in his normal state or as a human. He will know in three minutes noticing the time on the clock in front of his cabin.

Three minutes later there was a glowing beam centering in the middle of his cabin. Nelson took in a deep breath into his straining lungs when he saw the alien's form in his nature state. "Admiral Nelson, it's good to see you." Darien said with moving closer to Admiral Nelson's desk wishing to shake his hand, but decided against it.

"I was quite surprise Darien. What is your reason for being here in the first place?" Nelson asked feeling out the situation with the alien.

"Don't play dumb with me, Admiral Nelson. I have been keeping tabs on what has been going on with the military build-up on the island Lunaki. I am hoping that you're going to be sending in one of your combat teams to defused the situation or I will take action." He threatened him with the statement.

Admiral Nelson shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry Darien, not a chance. You forget that the Alliance members of the United Nations has the vote to neutralize the troops on the island and not you or your people. " He chuckled a little to anger Darien.

"Very well Harriman, you will this time around with using the United Nations. Otherwise if it doesn't work out with them. Then I will have to intervene in the proceedings. Understand?"

"Sure I do Darien. Now what?" Nelson said with waiting for the alien's next move.

"Nothing. I am transporting back up to my vessel to head home for a week through the wormholes. Admiral Nelson, you know how to reach me on what is going on with the combat team. Is Captain Crane going to be leading the team onto the island?" He asked before pulling out his communications device on his right hip grey pants suit.

"Yes, he is Darien. Have a safe trip back home. I will be sure to abreast you of the operation on the island." Nelson had gotten up this time to shake the alien's hand.

It was a moment later when Darien disappeared to head back up to the his vessel in Earth's orbit.

Afterwards he needed to speak with Lee Crane in his cabin even though he might be sleeping. This was important that the captain know what exactly is going on with Darien.

Walking out of his cabin he walked around the corner to reach Crane's cabin. Tapping on the door, he heard Lee's voice to come inside.

Lee looked up from the recliner he was sitting in reading Moby Dick. He wasn't able sleep, so he decided to read a little.

"What's on your mind sir?" Lee said with placing the book down on his lap.

"Darien transported down earlier to speak with me, Lee about the situation happening on Lunaki. He wants to be sure that the island will be cleared of the troops some time soon, or he and his people will take action."

"This doesn't sound good Admiral Nelson, however seeing your expression, I have a feeling you hand the upper hand with him?" Lee said with a slight smirk on his face moving the book slightly on his lap.

"I sure did. I just quickly came by to let you know this Lee. I understand you finished the Combat list for the island?"

"I did. No doubt you heard Chip over the public address with the crew names?" Lee responded.

"I heard it Lee. I must admit I found it rather strange to have you do something like this. Now I must go back to the cabin and finally try to get in some sleep." He opens the door to leave, while Lee decided to try laying down and sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Demons

Chapter Five

Two and one half days the Seaview moving at flank speed at times to reach the island. There wasn't any new information on the build-up of the troops. ONI wasn't able to retrieve the info from their agent on the island in spite the fact that more troops had been moved in.

Admiral Nelson had asked for a final briefing in his cabin with Captain Crane, Commander Morton and five others on the team. Kowalski and Patterson were the last to arrived having check out the Continental before taking off in an hour.

"Gentlemen, I will keep this brief." While everyone wearing the green fatigues for the mission on the island listened to what the Admiral and their boss had to say. "I need all of you to do your jobs with trying to find out what exactly is on the island before deciding on an option. You are a scouting combat team and nothing else. I reiterate do not fire back unless necessary gentlemen. I already have Darien and the United Nations on my back along with ONI."

"What happens sir if we are fired upon?" Kowalski gulped with a lump in his throat with Patterson kneeing him with the question.

"Use your own discretion for when it comes to shooting back. Plus try to see if your able to contact the ONI agent on the island and what is going on with the buildup near any of the villages. And if they are that close, try and convince the villages to head for the hills until the situation is over."

"Sir, it's not going to easy to convince the villagers to leave their homes. However you did say that the ONI agent has help from one of the villagers doing surveillance work for him currently?" Lee exclaimed with asking the sensitive question.

"I did Captain Crane. Now you know what is needed to be done. Try to do it quickly as possible with finding the enemy on the island. Good luck gentlemen." Chip Morton having been quiet had gotten up from his seat to move out with Lee being the last to leave the cabin. While everyone else headed for the aft missile room hatchway for where the Continental was located.

Lee stood up at the door before grabbing the knob to leave. "Don't you worry sir, we will all come back one piece." He said calm and collective even though inside the gut of his stomach, he was a bunch of nerves.

Admiral Nelson feeling the tension with his body. He moves up from his chair placing down his specks on the desk. " Not only for me, Lee. Your wife Rose Marie and your family will need to have you back in one piece as well."

Exhaling with letting out the breath. "Quite True Admiral. I need to go now. Take care." As he opens the door seeing the last of his boss and best friend for awhile. He fell back against the corridor wall slumping a little from the tension of the mission. After a moment he straightened himself to walk down the stairs heading for the aft missile room with everyone waiting for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chip Morton waiting outside the Continental talking to Chief Sharkey. He was giving him his best for the success of the mission. It's very rarely that he's allowed to go on combat missions due to his age and other reasons. It seems that the Captain or the Admiral alway needed him on board the Seaview to keep the missile room always ready to go.

"Good luck Commander Morton." Sharkey looked to see the Skipper opening the missile room hatchway wearing his fatigues anxious to get started.

"Thanks Chief. The skipper and I will be sure to bring back everyone and including The Continental safe and sound." Morton said with greeting his long time friend Captain Lee Crane. "It's good to see the Captain has made on time before leaving without him." Chip said jokely.

"Not a chance Commander Morton. Come on Chip we need to be getting out of here." Lee said with touching his shoulder through the green fatigues.

Moving through the hatchway entrance of the vessel. Chief Sharkey waved his hand before moving back to have the opening closed in order for the Continental will be able to take off quickly, up into the waters and then the atmosphere at a speed of 1200 knots heading for the edge of the beach on the other side of the island.

They will have the chore of moving through the jungle, trees, insects and most of all the heat and humidity.

Captain Lee Crane controlling the vessel had everyone strapped in before taking off. He scanned his friend Chip Morton making sure he was all right. Since this was his first time with flying in the vessel. "Here we go everyone, hang on this vessel is going to be moving fast and quick. We will be at the island in 45 minutes, so we will need to be prepared." Lee said with looking back to see everyone's expression on their faces.

Exactly 45 minutes they were able to spot the island ahead of them with another moment having switched on the cloaking device in order for anyone to have spotted them nor any type of radar systems that the soldiers might be having with them.

Patterson made mention that the cloaking device was working perfectly without no draining of power from the ship's systems. "The cloaking device will be able to stay working until we get back from scanning the soldier's home base on the other side of the island."

"Thanks Pat, I will be able to land over by those trees making it easy for all of us to begin our trek through the jungle. Hold on I am landing, it's going to be a tad bumpy." Lee said with Chip watching the landscape in front through the cloaked windows.


	6. Chapter 6

Demons

Chapter Six

One hour and thirty minutes later into the trek. Captain Lee Crane ordered for everyone to take a rest with water and protein bars to recharge their energies from the heat and humidity. Lee watched his friend Chip plop down onto the medium size rock protruding from the ground. While everyone else sat up against the bark of the trees while fighting the insects buzzing around their ears.

Patterson and Kowalski were quiet while drinking their water from the metal containers. They were watching Hanson and the others cope with the elements, while looking up in the sky. It was beginning to have the sun start to go on down and hopefully with the heat and humidity.

Lee asked his friend on whether he was all right or not." **Not really Lee**! Especially when someone like myself is not used to the landscape." Chip exhaled with taking a swig of his water for the final time, as with his friend Lee.

After a few moments to gather himself and checking out his gear. He was now ready to continue on with trying to make it to the top of the mountain. "Alright everyone let's get moving. It's going to be dark soon, please be sure to use the lighting sticks to see when we are climbing up the hill." Lee ordered with pushing himself up from the ground to place himself in front of the group with being in charge of the combat team.

Meanwhile at the village farest away. Philip Deegan and his associate from the village headed back out to see if they can catch up with the Seaview group heading for the other side of the island.

"We need to move quick before they make a huge mistake with shooting back." Deegan said with placing the water container around his waist. Plus placing the binoculars around his neck to see, though his friend has the other special glasses.

Walking the trail with the sun going down and the fog moving in from the beach moving up and around the island. Sometime soon the entire island will be covered making it difficult to see proper. Philip was afraid for the villagers since they had no idea what was instored for them in the coming days.

Having those troops arrived had unset the peaceful nature of the way they live. There was a strong chance that the soldiers might decide to kill them all using them as a pawn with the other countries and United States.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One more time Captain Lee Crane was exhausted and needed to him and his team to take another break before finally reaching the top of the mountain to overlook the area to see the movement of the troops. Sitting down on the warm ground of gravel, dirt and small pebbles. He removed his water container to drink a healthy enough of the water to quench his thirst. His mouth was so dry as if he had cotton inside it.

Kowalski sat crossed legged with his fatigues even though sticking to his skin from the humidity. His friend Patterson over the years serving on the Seaview had never liked working in the heat or the cold. All he needed was a few moments of rest, water and another protein bar, he will be good as new.

Patterson using his light stick scanned it over towards the skipper and Commander Morton. The two officers seem to be having issues with recovering from the long trek and the elements of the island.

A moment later he noticed two forms moving from the bottom of the hill. "Ski look! Someone is coming fast towards us." Captain Lee Crane was able to hear Patterson's alert.

Quickly removing his weapon from his waist. Lee Crane stopped in his tracks when the ONI agent Philip Deegan announced who he was before being blown away, as with his associate. "Captain Crane, I am here to help you. Myself and my village friend will watch out from the top of mountain, while your combat team head on down to search for the weapons they have hidden. I know there are a number of troops now on this side of the island. However many of them are either on guard, or asleep like the commander in charge of the terrorist movement." Deegan said timely with his words.

"Very well it's why we are here in the first place. Ron and Phil you're going to be staying with Deegan and the villager, while we start moving on down the hill as quickly as possible. No light sticks this time or we will be caught or fired upon as soon we are spotted.

Both Phil and Ron the longest members serving on the Seaview were somewhat disappointed staying out of the action once again.

Lee turned to Chip watching him gathered himself one more time with the trek on down the hill. "Are you ready Chip?" Lee said in his ear before seeing his old friend begin to move...His question was now answered with him and the rest of the combat team anxious now to get this over with...

Moving on down the hill trying not to fall on their faces from the steepness of the hill covered with all types of debris. Lee's right leg was beginning to hurt like hell with the muscles over straining, along with his entire body.

He had noticed that Commander Morton no doubt was feeling the same way. Looking behind Kowalski, Patterson and the new personnel on the combat team weren't feeling it all that much with being much younger than the command staff.

Lee slightly chuckled to himself before pushing himself further until finally reaching the outer perimeter to begin searching with the inferred binoculars given to him by Deegan before beginning the trek on down the hill.

Taking a deep breath into his already burning lungs from the humidity though having dropped slightly with the darkness. He had everyone to move off to search for any evidence of missiles and other weapons... A moment later himself and Chip Morton moved off into another direction...


	7. Chapter 7

Demons

Chapter Seven

Deegan checking with the regular binoculars after giving the other pair to Captain Crane before moving on down the hill. He wasn't able to see all that much, however he did see them reach the bottle before disappearing.

"Did they make it Philip? The older villager name Mako asked with the important question waiting for his answer.

Putting down the binoculars on the side of him standing. "They have Mako. I just hope to god that will make it back in one piece. This entire operation is a very explosive situation for the United Nations." He stated with his comment with Mako agreeing with him before moving away from him to drink some of his water from the container he had brought with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Down below the hill

Kowalski and Patterson worked their way into the compound with bypassing two guards playing cards together without noticing a thing. Getting by they looked under two of the large canvas tents to see the missiles laying side by side ready to be used at some point.

"Let's get out of here and continue on with the search." Kowalski orders his friend to move fast and swift out of the guards range.

While Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton had found the laser guns hiding in three different canvas tents. Since they weren't being watched by anyone of the soldiers. "This is devastating to see this Lee." Chip said softly into his friend's ear checking for anyone coming.

"Let's see if we can find the commanding officer of this terrorist group." Lee said quietly though his friend Chip started to shake his hand with the crazy idea.

Searching for twenty minutes without success. Lee decided it wasn't worth it to get caught at this time. " Move out Chip, I have seen enough for now. No doubt the others will have a great deal to report once we head back up the hill and meet with Deegan."

"Sounds good to me Captain." Mocking him with moving as fast as he could without making any noise.

However for now the new combat members had found more of the weapons mostly missiles and lasers, along with seeing some of the troops beginning to move out on the other side. Listening to what they were saying. Crewman Communications specialist Jonesy told the other two that they were going to be taking hostages from the villages using them as a bargaining tool.

"We need to get back to the Captain and report this." Jonesy said with holding onto his rifle tightly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel Ari Basile heard a slight noise outside his canvas tent to see what it was after waking from a sound sleep. He didn't bother putting on his slippers when one of his officers came to him in a frantic mode.

Speaking in Iranian...

"What's wrong?" Basile asked quickly with seeing the young officer's expression.

"I am not really sure sir, I believe I saw Americans in the camp sneaking around. We need to put out an alert Colonel and everyone moving with the missiles and lasers." He said with the Colonel pissed off at him for thinking stupid with the idea.

"We will do no such thing Guro. Just send out a search party to see if they can find who ever it was in the camp. Do I make myself clear on the order?"

Guro Pakiti was scared being this was his first time out in the field with the terrorists. His family had come from a long line of officers fighting different causes over the years. "I will do as you wish Colonel." He moved away to gather the troops to begin the search of the possible Americans spying on them.

He was able to get at least 15 troops ready and started to check the entire compound and outer perimeter. Moments later Guro checking the outer perimeter heard a noise with checking through his special binoculars to see forms moving on down the hill swiftly.

Speaking in Iranian...

_**"They are moving down the hill**_! We need to get them before getting away from us grips." Guro ordered timely with seeing them moving on down the hill with himself following making sure that he wouldn't be able to fall down on his face from the steepness of the hill and in the dark.

The Iranians began to run falling half way onto the debris in their way. However they were able to pick themselves up and begin again at a much slower pace.

Meanwhile Kowalski, Patterson and the other two following from behind them from another sector of the compound. They weren't sure where Captain Crane and Commander Morton were until they caught a glimpse of them heading their way with soldiers following them from behind.

**"Hurry up Skipper!"** Kowalski replied loud enough for the skipper to hear and Morton.

Hearing gunshots heading their way missing them by a wide margin. They were almost down to the bottom when all of a sudden Commander Morton is nicked in the back of his right leg. Lee and the other combat members had to help Commander Morton along with throwing gas and smoke bombs in their packs to help get away from them without firing and causing further an international flap.

Trying to move quick with the injured Morton. They were able to avoid the soldiers with meeting up with Philip Deegan and Mako.

Trying to catch his breath to talk with running so fast as he could. Lee told Deegan that he was coming with them back to the Continental and meet up with the submarine Seaview.

"But what about the villagers?" Philip cried out.

"Send Mako to alert them and get all of them into the high hills and hide the best they can. Are there any caves on this island Mako?" Lee asked with taking out his water to finish it up with the container.

"Yes, there are several Captain. I must go now and alert them while my own will move as well." He moved fast heading into a different directions to alert his own people first.

"Let's get out of here fast before they regain their senses from the gas and smoke." Lee replied with moving over to his friend Chip Morton and began the hard trek up the mountain once again and then the beach for where the cloaked vehicle was located near a bunch of trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Demons

Chapter Eight

Out of breath reaching the beach. Lee and Kowalski helping the commander to sit down for a few moments before finding the vehicle in the trees and using a remote to decloaked the vessel. Morton was in a great deal of pain in the back of his right leg having been nicked.

Kowalski with the knowledge of first-aid will take care of it inside once they get aloft and heading for the location of the Seaview.

Settling Morton into his seat next to Deegan in the back. Ron Hanson sitting next to Captain Crane in the co-pilot's seat will take over for now. While Patterson will send a coded message to the Seaview telling them the info with the weapons, troops and other vital items Admiral Nelson is going to be needing for ONI and the attack.

"How is he, Kowalski?" Lee said loud for him to hear in the back.

"He's going to be just fine Skipper once Doctor Jamieson takes over once we are abroad the Seaview." Kowalski said with placing a tight bandage on the wound after spraying it with some type of healing cream.

Lee moved the vehicle back up into the atmosphere while the vehicle was cloaked and without the satellites of any other radar tracking systems trying to locate them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview Admiral Nelson was called to the radio shack by Sparks telling him that the Continental was on the way back with the ONI agent on the island and information on the terrorists.

"Excellent!" He turned to face his executive officer Stu Riley to place the Seaview on general quarters. "Sparks, I will be in my cabin calling ONI with a report."

"Aye Admiral." Sparks replied with making a connection to send a coded message and scrambled to ONI for Admiral Nelson. While Executive Officer Riley quickly moved to the plotting table to push the alert button for all crew members to move to general quarters.

Chief Francis Sharkey moving out of his cabin at the time heard the alert with heading to his station in the aft missile room.

Moments later Admiral Nelson talking to Admiral Riker of the sector advised Nelson that he will alert the 11th fleet in the sector, and the local Air Force Base of Hawaii will be sent out to begin dropping their bombs and other weapons onto the side of the island for which the soldiers were located.

"Harriman, I will need your fire power of the Seaview to help as well with attacking them. This is to begin in three hours with the 11th fleet to begin moving towards Lunaki." The Admiral relayed the information to Nelson in his cabin.

This was going to be an interesting scenario once the Alliance members in the United Nations find out, and including Darien.

"All right Admiral Riker I will alert the crews in the four missile rooms to be prepared. Transmission over and out." As he ended the coded communications to push the button on the intercom to alert all crews and including Chief Sharkey.

Chief Sharkey called Admiral Nelson in his cabin to advise him the Aft missile room was manned and ready, while the others as well in the process. "We won't disappoint you, sir. By the way I just was told that the Continental will be arriving in a few moments with Doctor Jamieson on the way with a stretcher to bring the injured Commander Morton to Sickbay." Sharkey said with seeing the crews moving over to the hatchway to receive the vessel.

Twenty-five miles from Hawaii and the island. The 11th fleet was alerted with heading directly towards the island with all of the fire power to destroy half the island.

The Continental arrived finally docking into the hatch and the door to the back entrance opened. Doctor Jamieson and two of his corpsmen were carrying the stretcher to bring the patient into sickbay. Kowalski and Patterson helped with moving out the injured commander with help from the corpsmen. Quickly they moved out of the missile room to head for the medical section of the submarine.

Meanwhile Captain Lee Crane and the rest of his group had a briefing in Admiral Nelson's cabin to go over all of the details on the combat mission.

Admiral Nelson was waiting for them with fresh coffee made by the steward and brought in moments ago and headed back to the galley.

Nelson was a tad nervous with this entire operation. Sitting down in his seat with a pile of files on his desk. Most of them needed to be stored away for future reference.

Moments later...

Lee Crane with his team standing behind him needed to get this over with and into their quarters to shower after the heat and humidity had drained them of their energies.

Hearing the usual response. Lee turned the door knob to enter into the cabin. "Gentlemen please sit if possible. Lee, I spoke with ONI about the island. However I need your report on the type of weapons." He asked with offering coffee to his crew members.

Coughing slightly from the dirt on his fatigues. " Sir, there were several different types of missiles, weapons and a large group of soldiers I believe to be Iranians." Lee said with a swallow of saliva.

"_**Just lovely!" **_Nelson expressed from his blurring out to his men. "ONI had made mention of this, however they weren't sure until you confirmed it. However the 11th fleet and American Air Force and including the Seaview will begin bombarding the island in three hours. All of you have that long to shower, eat or sleep in that amount of time before the fireworks begin." Nelson responded with seeing the expression on their faces. "DISMISSED." He announced with Lee Crane and his entire Combat team excluding Commander Morton now in sickbay leaving the cabin.

Captain Lee Crane watched his men leave for their quarters feeling dejected that they weren't able to sleep longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for the story. Thank you for reading.**

Demons

Chapter Nine

After speaking with Admiral Riker of this sector. Captain Moreland of the 11th fleet placed his destroyer and the eight others on full battle alert to begin barracking the island of Lunaki with short range missiles to begin in twenty minutes moving in at flank speed.

His crew along with himself were worried with the ramifications of the fire fight using the short range missiles on the island. Standing on the bridge of his ship with the breeze blowing in his face. Captain Moreland age 54 has been in charge of the fleet for the past year with a crew of 1,000 on board most of them all young with very little experience.

His radioman Yeoman first class Haskell came over to him with a message from all vessels telling him that all was set. "Thanks Yeoman. I am glad to see that the 11th fleet is ready to go soon." He announced with swallowing quickly with his throat beginning to be dry.

"Aye Captain." The yeoman turned to leave for his department down below.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wiki Air Force Base on Hawaii had taken off with a series of ten planes carrying Class J bombs exploding on impact to cause a great deal of damage. Captain Bell age 31 in charge of his group headed out for their destination at a speed of 700 plus up into the sky. They will be arriving at the island in twenty minutes with the weather clear and cold.

Checking his instruments in front of him. He changed position one degree before pushing the speed to 800. He and his pilots hated for this to happen with possible war looming.

For months now there has been talks in the United Nations and the Alliance countries including the United States that certain countries have tried to upset the balance of power.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson asked Executive Officer Riley for the report from the navigational computer on just exactly where the Seaview was located with moments to go...

Moving over to the computer and pulling out the report. " We are at the exact coordinates sir." Stu Riley announced with seeing Captain Lee Crane coming down the spiral staircase and than Commander Morton with a cane moving over to the plotting table.

"Chip what are you doing here in the Control room?" Nelson asked his friend grabbing a chair to sit with placing his wooden cane on the side of the table.

"I asked Doc to watch the action from here instead of sickbay. I promised him that I would head once the attack is over with." Chip said calmly with Lee anxious without having said a word with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Looking at his watch. Admiral Nelson grabbing the mike from the side of the plotting table ordered all missile rooms to be ready. "Roger Admiral, over and out." Chief Sharkey replied over the P.A. system with having butterflies in his stomach.

**MOMENTS LATER...**

All hell broke loose with the demons of the 11th fleet, Air Force and the Seaview letting go of the sea monsters of the powers to be.

On the island Lunaki...

All of the villagers now hiding in the caves and the hills on the island were heard the first strikes hitting the other side of the island for where the soldiers, equipments and weapons were located were exploding from direct hits. Colonel Ari Basile and his soldiers were instantly killed without a chance of getting away.

Several huge fire balls moving up into the sky could be seen for miles. Villagers inside the caves were able to hear it scaring all of the children and aged ones. Some of them were curious enough to peek outside and see the last of the explosions hit the other side of the island destroying the last of the missiles.

A team of ONI and military experts at some time will be sent to the island to investigate the damage to send a full report to the president of the United States and United Nations for the Alliance.

The 11th fleet and Air Force had stopped with the attack to head back to their original position, while the planes went back to Hawaii to have the superiors giving a briefing on the accounts of destruction.

Admiral Nelson wasn't in the best of moods once the missile rooms were done with sending off the short range missiles to the island. Even the ONI agent Philip Deegan wanted to go back to the island to look for his friend and the other villagers. However it was not to be with the Seaview to head back home to Santa Barbara, California...

Admiral Nelson turned to see Commander Morton grabbing his cane to leave the Control room before Doctor Jamieson came after him. He moved out, as with his friend Captain Lee Crane needing desperately to sleep. The Command staff was tire with the long watch and mission. Commander Adams was now in charge of the watch as he checked their position with the computer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

FINALE

Arriving back to Santa Barbara, California three days later...

Admiral Harriman Nelson now in his office after meeting with his officers and talking to ONI about the mission. He had finished talking to Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton feeling slightly better with his leg. He's going to need another week before getting rid of the cane.

Angie his secretary had left for the day early for a change. Nelson was alone in his office finishing his paperwork thinking about the decisions to destroy the terrorists. His mind was wandering when all of a sudden there was transporter beam of a form arriving inside his office to break him of his reverie.

He knew right away who it was in his true form with it being Darien. " I should of known it would be you, Darien. Why are you here in the first place? I don't feel like celebrating ..." He said sourly.

"I have known Harriman, you and your United Nations would do the right thing with taking the action with killing those Iranians. They in turn could of done the same thing with destroying half the Earth with their weapons. I am not celebrating the actions, I am just glad someone took it upon themselves to help with the cause of peace." Darien announced to his friend.

"Thanks." Nelson said with moving up from his seat to pour himself a cup of tea instead of coffee.

"Don't feel bad Harriman. I do this all of the time with the Alliance planets everyday for the past forty years or so. And it's not gotten any easier. I need to transport back up to my vessel, I just wanted to see you before heading back home to my family. Goodbye, my friend." Darien said with pulling out his communications device to advise his vessel he was ready to transport up. "Take care..." As he shimmered out of existence heading back up to his vessel...

Admiral Nelson felt a little bit better after talking to Darien about the entire situation. He needed to be with his friends with calling Lee and his wife at the Beach house. He asked his wife Kayla to meet him there for dinner since he will treat. He picked up his phone to make the call to make the final call...

The End


End file.
